Roots, Rock, Reggae
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: recorded in August/September 1975, released in 1976 * Length: 3:38 * Musical key: B minor * Recorded at: Harry J. Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Mixed at: Criteria Studios, Miami,FL (USA) by Aston "Familyman" Barrett and Chris Blackwell * Released on following albums: Rastaman Vibration (1976) * Released on following compilations: Natural Mystic: The Legend Lives On (1995), One Love: The Very Best Of (2001), Gold (2005), Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocal, rhythm guitar ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Earl "Chinna" Smith, guitars ** Donald Kinsey, lead guitar ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, harmony vocal ** Bernard Harvey, organ ** Alvin Patterson, percussion ** Tommy McCook, tenor sax ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: 1976, 1978 - 1980 Alternate mix * same info as the original version, just a different mix (with a count-in intro) * released on Rastaman Vibration (Deluxe Edition, 2002) Edited single version * same info as the original version, only 3:00 min long * released on Jamaican, UK, Dutch, German and French 7" singles * unreleased on CD 1999 remixed version * remixed and overdubbed for the Chant Down Babylon album * additional lineup: ** Steven Tyler, vocal ** Joe Perry, guitar ** Eric Adams, drums Live performances * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-04-30 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (late): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-05-25: San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1976-05-26: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-05-30: Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1976-06-09: Laeiszhalle, Hamburg (GER) * 1976-06-24: Great Hall, University of Exeter, Exeter, Devon (ENG) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-04-18: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-04-19: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-28: Stadio Comunale, Torino, Piemonte (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) Rehearsal performances Trivia * the official title is with commas, but is often written without. Therefore the title is often misleading; actually the title means reggae music isn't about "roots rock reggae", but about "roots" (Africa, Zion), about "rock" (Jamaica), and about "reggae" itself. * a strange fact is that unusually many recordings miss the intro and the first part of the song. * with the lyrics 'Play I on the R&B, want all my people to see' Bob shows he really wants to win the Afro-American audience. Translations German / Deutsch Afrika, Jamaika, Reggae :Spiel mir etwas Musik, das ist Reggae-Musik, :Spiel mir etwas Musik, das ist Reggae Musik. :Afrika, Jamaika, Reggae, das ist Reggae-Musik, :Afrika, Jamaika, Reggae, das ist Reggae-Musik. :Hey, Herr Musik, klar hört sich das gut an, finde ich. :Ich kann nicht widerstehen; was sein muss, muss sein. :Fühle, als ob du tanzest; tanze, denn wir sind frei. :Fühle, als ob du tanzest; komm, tanze mit mir. :Afrika, Jamaika, Reggae; das ist Reggae-Musik, :Afrika, Jamaika, Reggae; das ist Reggae-Musik. :Spiel mir etwas Musik, das ist Reggae-Musik, :Spiel mir etwas Musik, das ist Reggae-Musik. :Spielt mich auf dem R&B-Radio, :ihr wollt, das es alle Leute sehen. :Wir gehn ab in den Top 100, :so wie ein mächtiger Dread. :Afrika, Jamaika, Reggae; das ist Reggae-Musik, :Afrika, Jamaika, Reggae; das ist Reggae-Musik. :Spielt mir etwas Musik, das ist Reggae-Musik, :Spielt mir etwas Musik, das ist Reggae-Musik. External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Roots, Rock, Reggae" * BobMarley.com - Song description of "Roots, Rock, Reggae" Category:Bob Marley songs